Danger Ranger: Darkness Rises
by Dreadwing216
Summary: A new villain has arrived and he is a dark villain. He soon turns Bikini Bottom into his own empire! Now everyone has left town afraid to go back and stop this ginormous villain of darkness. Will Danger Ranger stop him or will he not?


**Danger Ranger: Darkness Rises**

It was bright and sunny morning in downtown Bikini Bottom and all the citizens were all cheerful and happy as the city has always been. Danger Ranger, the city's hero was on the lookout for any crimes or dangers in the streets but to his surprise there were none today.

SpongeBob: "Hmm…that's funny. Usually there would be a crime going on in those streets but today there isn't! Well I think I'll pay a visit to Sandy Cheeks since nothing bad is going to happen." And with that the hero then turned around and flew towards Sandy's Treedome which was in the distance. However something was going to happen as a dark shadow then came over the buildings. The town's people looked up in shock.

When the hero lands outside Sandy's house he then took off his head band and walks inside putting a water helmet on. Danger Ranger was actually SpongeBob with these super powers. Sandy already knew about his true identity but she promised to keep it to herself. SpongeBob still wearing the super-hero costume then knocked on the steel door.

Sandy: "Hello?"

SpongeBob: "Hey Sandy it's SpongeBob. Can you let me in please?" And with that the water in the corridor started to drain since SpongeBob had his helmet on. Sandy then opened the steel door and she smiled at her hero.

Sandy: "Howdy SpongeBob! Come on in!" SpongeBob walked inside with his usual smile but also a little suspicion in his mind about the no crimes in the city. He then goes into the changing room that Sandy built and got his costume off and his squarepants on.

SpongeBob: "Hey Sandy today there was no crime in Bikini Bottom. Usually a criminal would come out at the last minute and that is when I swing into action but there was no criminal or crime in the city."

Sandy: "Yeah if I were you SpongeBob, I'd go and search for a second time just to be sure. You don't know what could be coming next." Then the news came on Sandy's Television and this was important.

News-Reporter: "This just in, everything in Bikini Bottom was quiet and peaceful but now it's all dark and dangerous!" On the TV a strange and dark villain started to destroy things around him using his laser eyes which destroyed some buildings. SpongeBob watches this and looks terrified at the darkness.

SpongeBob: "Oh no!"

News-Reporter: "This is the biggest threat in the world as a new villain has just arrived. But this is not just any normal criminal or villain like Man-Ray or Plankton it is a very dark and more evil villain. We don't know its name but we will get more information about this guy. Danger Ranger where are you? We need your help!"

The sponge then looks determined to stop this evil villain then turns to Sandy with determination. SpongeBob: "Sandy if it even comes to the end of our hometown then I have no other choice but…" He then starts to put his costume back on and says…

"I'm going to stop this criminal alone."

Sandy: "But how can you beat a dark villain alone? You don't have the strong enough power to stop him alone!" SpongeBob looked at her then he walked over to her and puts his hand in hers.'

SpongeBob: "You might be right Sandy but it is my duty to save the city from total chaos and destruction. And I don't want to see you getting hurt or killed by this villain. So please…be safe."

Sandy: "I will don't worry." SpongeBob then took off his water helmet then the two then gave each other a light kiss on the lips then SpongeBob (now Danger Ranger) got his eye mask on and prepared to take off into the sea-air. He then turns around to see Sandy watch him about to leave. With determination and courage Danger Ranger took off and flew towards the city. Sandy: "I hope he'll be alright."

In the distance smoke was rising into the sea air as Danger Ranger looked at it with determination. SpongeBob: "Don't worry! I'm on my way!"

In the city there was chaos and destruction as many of the citizens were running out screaming or just cowering underneath the rubble of the buildings which were partly blown off. This new villain happened to be a very powerful villain who has Psychokinesis in which he could pick up things like rubble and cars with his mind. Using this power he then picked up a boat-mobile and threw it into a building making an explosion. The News-Reporter was still broadcasting this while the destruction behind him was going behind him.

News-Reporter: "Bikini Bottom is now suffering from one of the biggest attacks in the whole of history under the sea." The villain then revealed his true colours as his dark tone of voice then got everyone's attention.

Villain: "I AM…DARKSHARK! AND I WILL BRING ONLY CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION TO YOUR CITY! NOW WHERE IS YOUR HERO DANGER RANGER?"

Fish: "Were going to die! Who can help us now?!"

Then a sonic-boom was heard in the sky as the News Reporter looked up and saw who was coming. News-Reporter: "Danger Ranger has just arrived!" Soon the town was cheering as the hero landed on the ground but their cheers soon faded away as a very loud booming voice shuts them up.

DarkShark: "SILENCE! NOW, DANGER RANGER. I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU."

SpongeBob: "I bet you have! Now who are you and what is your name?" DarkShark: "I AM DARKSHARK! I WILL BRING YOU TO YOUR END AND BRING CHAOS TO BIKINI BOTTOM!"

Danger Ranger looked at this huge guy with determination hoping that he can defeat this villain and save the city again. SpongeBob: "Alright then! Bring it on!" And with that everyone ran off to clear the city. The news reporter and camera man stayed to film this for the news on TV. Then DarkShark picked up a boat using his Psychokinesis and chucked it at Danger Ranger who quickly side-stepped out of the way.

Soon everyone was very far out of town as DarkShark kept trying to hit Danger Ranger with boats but the hero was side-stepping too fast for the shark to hit. This only made him angrier. DarkShark: "HOW FAST IS THIS GUY?!" Then Sanger Ranger jumped up into the air and attempted to punch the huge villain by his left eye but then he got the better of the hero as he smacked him down to the ground with his gigantic fin like hand.

DarkShark: "GOTCHA!" The hero then slowly got up off the ground as the villain grabbed a tanker and tried to slam it down on the hero but he managed to fly very quickly out of the way. In the treedome Sandy had been watching the entire thing on her TV then she saw the explosion in the distance from her dome.

Sandy: "Oh no!" She was about to break-down into tears but then on the TV she saw that Danger Ranger was still in the air which meant he was just lucky to move out of the way. News Reporter: "This town's hero was just lucky to have moved out of the way or he would've been dead from that tanker. But now DarkShark is about to destroy him! What can he do now?"

Sandy: "Please be OK out there SpongeBob."

In the city Danger Ranger was starting to get tired and weaker which gave DarkShark the opportunity to finish him off. With that he tries to crush Danger Ranger with his huge foot but the hero had just enough energy to move out of the way.

DarkShark: "WILL YOU STAY STILL ALREADY?!"

SpongeBob: "Never. I'll fight to my last blood!" DarkShark then noticed in the distance Sandy's Treedome. Then to finish the hero off another he launched a barrage of missiles from his back and they flew fast towards the treedome. Danger Ranger saw this and looked horrified. DarkShark: "ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND OR DIE?"

SpongeBob: "I'm going to save my friend." And with that he flew out of town and straight towards where the missiles were going to hit. Luckily for him he was just about faster than the missiles as he arrived at the treedome and went in to warn Sandy. The camera crew even followed him here and then filmed the location from behind a rock.

Sandy: "SpongeBob! I was so worried about you!"

SpongeBob: "I know you are but you need to get your air-suit and helmet on now!" Sandy looked at him confused. Sandy: "Why?"

SpongeBob: "Because DarkShark has just unleashed a barrage of missiles towards your dome just to finish me off!" Now Sandy was terrified so without any more time wasted she then quickly got her suit and helmet on. The missiles where almost near contact when SpongeBob had to get him and Sandy out of the treedome faster. He then picked up Sandy in his arms bridal style and with his speed quickly ran out of the dome and through the door just as the missiles hit the dome and explode. SpongeBob then made a sharp left and quickly took cover behind the rock the news-crew were hiding behind just as the flames shot through the door and past the rock.

News-Reporter: "Wow! Now that is what I like to call a hero ladies and gentleman. Danger Ranger has now just saved this girl's life from being obliterated by the missiles."

SpongeBob: "I had to otherwise Sandy would've died and I couldn't bare to see that happen. But now DarkShark will conquer Bikini Bottom with his darkness and it's my fault."

Danger Ranger then puts Sandy back on her feet but he then sadly walks away feeling ashamed of himself. Sandy didn't like to see SpongeBob that sad so she then ran towards him and walked beside her hero.

Sandy: "SpongeBob? You alright?" The hero sighs deeply and turns to face her.

SpongeBob: "No. It's my fault Sandy. If I didn't go to your treedome in the first place none of this chaos would've happened to start with."

Sandy: "Aw come on SpongeBob I know it wasn't your fault. The town's folk probably didn't expect to see that huge monster there to start with anyway. I always had faith in you SpongeBob. And even back to the day where you saved me from Plankton that one time you didn't let him get away with it." SpongeBob then remembered the day he saved her from the giant Plankton but this didn't really help him at all.

SpongeBob: "I know I didn't. But I think it is time to turn in my cape and eye mask and go back to face the destruction of our town. "And with that SpongeBob took off his cape and eye mask then dropped them onto the ground as he slowly and sadly walks away.

Now Sandy was abouslutey devastated that SpongeBob would just give up. She couldn't believe that. This wasn't the Danger Ranger she knew. Then she picked up the eye mask and cape and looked at it. She didn't want her hero to give up. And with that she ran after him as fast as she could to tell him.

Meanwhile back in the city DarkShark was gloating over his victory on how he defeated Danger Ranger. The town's folk were so scared they moved to another city while DarkShark started to destroy buildings and build himself a ginormous throne. It was bigger than King Neptune's Throne.

DarkShark: "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I HAVE DEFEATED BIKINI BOTTOM'S ONLY HERO AND NOW I CONQUOR THE ENTIRE UNDERWATER CITY!" With that he sits on his throne and relaxes.

Back to SpongeBob the former hero of Bikini Bottom was now walking alone and sad. SpongeBob: "Well this is it then. I lost to DarkShark, and the city is his. Why did I ever become a super-hero in the first place?" Sandy then came running up to him holding his cape and eye mask with a determined loom on her face. She also did manage to make him stop.

Sandy: "SpongeBob! You can't just let the reign of darkness form in Bikini Bottom because everyone believes in you and I believe in you." SpongeBob looked up at her but will still not convinced into putting his hero's costume on.

SpongeBob: "I'm sorry Sandy, but my duties are over." But Sandy wasn't going to give up on him.

Sandy: "SpongeBob please! Can you see what is happening to Bikini Bottom? You are the greatest super-hero I know and I love you SpongeBob!" He looks back and he now clearly sees what she means. SpongeBob: "You're right Sandy! In havens name what am I doing? I'm letting that ginormous shark destroy the city just because he wants to? Well I am not going to let that happen! I will save Bikini Bottom and darkness will fall!"

Sandy smiles at her hero then passes him his eye mask and cape. Hiding behind a rock SpongeBob then puts his costume on and his power automatically comes to life. Danger Ranger is back!

SpongeBob now in his super hero form again the walks over to Sandy with a warm smile.

SpongeBob: "Thank you Sandy for making me come back to being a hero. And I love you too." And with that he slowly removes her helmet and gives her a light kiss on the lips. Sandy kisses back then five seconds later they break the kiss then Danger Ranger places her helmet back on and ran off at supersonic speed back towards Bikini Bottom. Sandy: "Good luck SpongeBob."

Well what we call Bikini Bottom now we call it Darkness Bottom. The villain DarkShark was now sitting on his throne enjoying himself and the darkness flowing through the "city" streets.

DarkShark: "HA-HA-HA! NOW WITH DANGER RANGER OUT OF THE WAY MY DARK EMPIRE WILL RULE THE UNDERWATER CITY!" Then he notices Danger Ranger running up the street towards his ginormous throne.

DarkShark: "WHAT? WHAT?!" He then quickly uses his power and chucks a boat mobile at the hero but Danger Ranger quickly jumps up to a demolished building wall and the boat hits the road.

SpongeBob: "Did you really believe I was gone forever? Well guess what? Thanks to my friend Sandy I am back and I will destroy you and your dark empire. The huge villain got up off his throne and tried to swat the hero with his gigantic fin but Danger Ranger quickly wall-jumps to the top of the roof and starts running off them.

DarkShark: "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DESTROY DARKSHARK?! WELL WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT ONCE I CRUSH YOU DOWN TO THE ROAD!"

SpongeBob: "Bring it on Sharky!" This really made DarkShark snap so he leaped up and ran after his nemesis by smashing through the buildings that the hero was running on. But no matter how much DarkShark destroyed Danger Ranger was just too fast to be knocked off.

DarkShark: "ARGHH! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"

SpongeBob: "Perhaps you just too slow!" Danger Ranger was now the on the last building so he then ran very fast and then jumped off the building and landed on the pavement.

DarkShark: "I GOT YOU NOW DANGER RANGER!" The huge villain then leaped off and attempted to finish him off by crushing him but Danger Ranger was quick to move so he zoomed out of where he was standing and just by six seconds just managed to miss being crushed.

Sandy then arrived and saw this huge villain. He was losing his patient and temper. DarkShark: "RROOOARRR!"

Sandy spotted Danger Ranger and ran to his side. SpongeBob thought he had beaten him but DarkShark then rose up from the dust and just got angrier.

DarkShark: "FEEL THE WRAPTH OF MY PUNCH!" Danger Ranger then ran up to the villain and at that moment both hero and villain punched each other as harder than anyone has even done. The impact of the two caused them to fly backwards, Danger Ranger landed back on the ground next to Sandy and the villain DarkShark was sent flying back crashing and destroying his own throne.

SpongeBob: "Come on Sandy let's get out of here before he gets back up!" The two then run off down the road but Unfortually DarkShark got back up straight away and saw them running away.

DarkShark: "RROOARRR!" Then he starts to run after them making the ground shudder due to his height and weight. Danger Ranger heard the noise and looked behind him seeing the enemy running at him angrily.

The chase then continued with the hero and the villain running through the open road passing coral trees which were getting crushed by DarkShark's foot.

Meanwhile on the other end of a bridge all of Bikini Bottom's citizens and neighbours were preparing to leave their home and find a new city. Fish: "Well this is it then. We have to leave town in order to flee from this giant thing? Oh! How worse can it get?"

His thought was soon answered as what he saw up ahead was Danger Ranger and Sandy running away from DarkShark. The villain saw the bridge that they were approaching; he couldn't let them escape so he charged up his laser and blasted a huge chunk of it making a large gap also making the bridge supports very unstable. Danger Ranger and Sandy then noticed this and then they became horrified. Sandy: "He's trying to destroy the bridge SpongeBob! What are we going to do?"

SpongeBob: "We'll have to run across before h charges his laser up! In other words, run faster!" The two started to run a bit faster than they usually do. And they were soon approaching the bridge which its gap was getting wider. The towns' folk on the other side were hoping that they would make it. Sandy ran ahead and she quickly and safely got onto the other side. Next was Danger Ranger who was now far ahead of DarkShark carefully runs onto the bridge. Its gap was getting wider and its supports were about to crumble.

DarkShark: "I'LL GET YOU DANGER RANGER!" SpongeBob: "No you won't!" The hero then jumped over the gap and runs to the safe end of the road when the supports were starting to slowly crumble away and one huge arch piece crumbed away. Danger Ranger, Sandy and the town's folk watch as DarkShark then came running up and soon found the bridge wasn't going to support his weight.

DarkShark: "WHAT?! OH NO NOT THE ABYSS!" His foot went through the concrete and the supports broke as he fell into the abyss. DarkShark: "AARRGHHH!" Everyone watched as he plummeted downwards.

Sandy: "Do you think he survived that?" SpongeBob: "No I don't think so. An abyss that deep shouldn't keep him alive." Soon everyone started cheering. Fish #1: "We're saved! Thanks to Danger Ranger we won't have to see that monster ever again!"

Fish #2: "But the question is…how are we going to get back across without a bridge?" Everyone didn't think about this until Danger Ranger had an idea.

SpongeBob: "Do not worry people. I have the power to rebuild bridges so watch this." With his powers the hero then managed to rebuild the entire bridge and make it safe. The people soon started to walk over it back onto the other side towards Bikini Bottom.

When everyone arrived back in town they all soon started to rebuild the entire town as everyone wanted to get things back to normal. With the help of Danger Ranger's powers the entire town was fully restored in just about one week.

The reign of darkness was finally over and everyone was now happy again as DarkShark had fallen down into an abyss so deep he couldn't come back. SpongeBob and Sandy officially become sidekicks in their hero duties and Danger Ranger was given the Medal of Bravery by the cities'' mayor. Yes with a hero you win the battle and with a villain like DarkShark you lose.

However coming back to the abyss as down below DarkShark actually turned out to Man-Ray controlling him. Now this guy was mad.

Man-Ray: "Grrrr! I swear to you Danger Ranger I will have my revenge! I WILL ONE DAY!" But because of his yelling throughout the entire story he passed out exhausted.

The End.

Note: Originally I was going to have Danger Ranger (SpongeBob) and Sandy fall into the abyss after DarkShark destroys the bridge but then I changed my thoughts and instead have the villain fall down the abyss instead.

Anyway I hope you liked this feature length story. If I do make a sequel to this then I will but if I don't then I will not write one. Review if you want to or not. Would be very nice.

Until next time…

Dreadwing216 out!


End file.
